


The Queen and Her King

by Archer973



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, F/M, Fix-It, Season Finale, questionable use of banshee powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lydia had confronted Peter before he could start fighting with Scott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her King

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my fix-it for the season finale. Lydia's powers in this are a little out there, but hey, we still have no idea of what the true limits of her powers are, so I just ran with it.

“You don’t deserve this kind of power.” Peter’s face began to contort, the change he hadn’t felt in so long setting his nerves aflame as he wrenched his head from side to side. He bared his teeth in a vicious grin. Not long now. Soon he would kill the upstart and the Demon Wolf would reign once more, stronger and more powerful than ever, the king of predators, unmatched by any-

_Clunk_

Yelping in surprise, Peter looked down at the object that had hit him. It was a shoe. A high-heeled brown boot, to be more precise. Thoroughly confused, he could only stare at it, wondering where on earth it had come from.

“What. The hell. Are you doing?” Peter started. He knew that voice. That voice, and the person it belonged to, should be very far away from here, safe. Not standing in the basement of a church long forgotten by time. Not near him and the violent acts he was about to commit.

Peter looked up reluctantly, letting his fangs show a little more than was polite, eyes glowing the cold, icy blue he hated so much. This wasn’t the plan. She wasn’t supposed to see him until after he was an Alpha again. Then, and only then, would he come for her, claiming her, as was his right.

But Lydia Martin never had played by his rules. And so now she here she was, clothing torn, hair a wild mass of curling flame, glaring at him, hands on her hips. Peter growled. She looked good, wilder than normal. And more importantly, she was unharmed.

“How did you escape?” he asked, words slightly distorted by his new teeth. Lydia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

“Please,” she snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. “You think one little berserker would be enough to hold me? Dry, brittle bone doesn’t stand up too well against a Scream.”

Peter couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. So she had finally learned that her power wasn’t just to predict death, but to cause it as well. Excellent. She would be of great use to him once he was Alpha again.

“Are you here to kill me?” he asked conversationally, mentally snorting. As if she could. Lydia Martin wasn’t a true killer, not yet anyways. She couldn’t rip the life out of someone she knew, not even him. But they would change all that.

“No,” she replied, tilting her head to the side and regarding him calmly. “No, I’m here to stop you, without bloodshed. Someday I’ll scream your name, Peter, but not today.”

“And what of your deputy, hmm?” Peter asked, his voice rumbling up from deep inside his chest as he inhaled her scent, rich and warm. “Won’t he object to you screaming for me, over and over and over again?”

“Parrish is not mine,” Lydia said, eyes never leaving Peter’s face. “His path lies along a different road. You will never touch him again.”

“Oh, won’t I?” Peter taunted, stepping forward, lips drawing back in a snarl. “Take care how you speak to me, Banshee. I am the Demon Wolf, the Alpha, the predator of predators, and I will not be given orders. I am the Ruler of the Hill, First of the Pack, King of the Wolves-”

“No,” Lydia interrupted, stepping forward, so close Peter could feel the heat rolling off her body. “No, Peter. You are not the Alpha. You have never been the Alpha. But do you know what you _are?_ ”

“What?” Peter challenged.

“Mine.” Lydia’s hands shot up, grabbing hold of either side of his face. Peter gasped, knees buckling as icy power surged into his body. Lydia followed him to the floor, hands never leaving his face, her eyes clenched shut in concentration.

“What… are you doing?” Peter whispered raggedly, trying to breathe past the frozen spear it felt like she had driven into his chest.

“ _You used me to pull yourself back from the Shadow Realms,_ ” Lydia replied, her voice no longer normal but carrying instead a double-timber, like the high-pitched ringing of a bell. “ _You awoke my powers and used them as a lifeline. This created a bond, a connection not even death could break. You bound yourself to me, Wolf. And now it is time for you to see the true extent of a Banshee’s powers!_ ”

Lydia’s eyes flew open, glowing a piercing, bluish white. Peter stared at them in wonder, then his world went dark. A sharp, burning pain lanced through his heart, tearing a scream from his throat. It was the first of many as over and over Lydia’s power stabbed him, ripping him apart and putting him back together.

Peter didn’t know how long it went on. It was both years and seconds before he opened his eyes again, blinking in the shadowed light of the old church. Everything was spinning, and he felt like his head had been split open and emptied out. But more importantly he felt… light. Lighter than he had ever been. The weight he had been carrying for so long was gone.

“What happened?” he mumbled, trying to raise a hand to his aching head. Immediately his vision was filled with red hair and green eyes.

“Peter?” Lydia asked anxiously, reaching out a hand as if to touch him, but stopping at the last moment. “Peter, are you okay?”

“Besides feeling like I got put through a wood chipper, yeah I’m great,” Peter retorted, slowly pushing himself upright from his sprawled position on the floor. “I’ll ask again, what the hell happened?”

“I… Well, I went into your soul,” Lydia said after a moment of hesitation. “Or at least that’s what I think happened. I was inside you, anyways, and I… I killed the Demon Wolf.”

“You what?” Peter yelped, hand coming up and fumbling at his chest, as if he was looking for a wound.

“You’re fine,” Lydia assured him hastily, biting her lip. “It was a… a mental thing, I think. There was this darkness… I saw the coma again, heard the voices… There was this _thing_ lurking in the corner of your soul, a shadow. And I killed it.”

Peter stared at her, torn between anger and relief. He honestly had no idea what to say. He didn’t know if what she was talking about was even possible. He didn’t know what this meant for him, for her, for them. But he did know one thing.

“I love you.” Peter surged upwards, cupping the side of Lydia’s surprised face and finally, finally placing a kiss on her smiling red lips.


End file.
